Spicy Noodle Curry
by Timmycheese
Summary: Wil and Rebecca can't agree on a dinner solution, noodles or curry? What will everyone do before they resort to cannibislism? Chapter 2: The Burning
1. Noodles or Curry?

**SPICY NOODLE CURRY!**

**EDIT: **SO THAT REBECCA AND WIL DONT SUDDENLY SWITCH SIDES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY, THANK YOU MONTBLANCERK! ENJOY THE BETTER VERSION THAT MAKES MORE SENSE!

Timmycheese: Inspired by an emotional episode of Megaman –sniff-

Erk: Where two competing restaurants were united by their love of spicy noodle soup…

Lucius: It was beautiful –sniff-

Timmycheese&Lucius: WAHHHHHH, it was so emotional! **( ;-;) (;-; )** -HUG-

Erk: Err…ignore them and review, for the love of spicy noodle curry!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own fire emblem or noodles, or curry, or the spiciness –evil eyes-

* * *

"NOODLEZ FOR EVER!"

"NEVER! CURRY IS DA BOMB!"

Just another 'normal' day in 'Eliwood's Elite',

Today's Dilemma:

Noodles or Curry for dinner?

"Just, pick one…" Lyn said with strained patience, she was extremely hungry, as was everyone else in the camp. They were about ready to kill.

"Noodles it is then!" Rebecca said stubbornly and glared at chef #2.

"Curry is coming right up!" Wil retaliated, folded his arms, and glared at chef 1#.

This had been going on for along time; it had all started when Guy had asked what's for dinner. Wil and Rebecca had been on **"DINNER DUTY"**. The worst job Eliwood could land anyone with, unless you loved cooking like Lowen. But even the food manic Lowen was powerless to stop this argument to end all arguments, for reasons beyond his control.

Erk was quietly reading in the corner, or he was TRYING to quietly read, it was hard to do anything with all the noise going on. But he felt it was nesserccary to land at least one sarcastic comment in between the blows Wil and Rebecca were throwing at each other.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Wil? Curry is good for your nose!"

"Why do YOU have to be? Can't you see that Noodles are good for your hearing?"

"Why don't you just both give your mouths a rest and start giving your fists some action? I'm SURE that will resolve everything" Erk said with every word positively dripping with sarcasm, unfortunately the only words Wil and Rebecca heard were,

'Blah…blah…fists…action…kill'

"OK! C'mon! Right here, right now! Give me your best shot!" yelled Wil, he was rather sure of his victory, because in the end… he was fighting a girl.

'Girls are weaker than boys ri-?' Wil pondered for a second before he got smacked in the stomach by Rebecca's rather vicious uppercut punch.

"Curry rules and don't you forget it!" said Rebecca triumphantly, victory to curry!

Everyone was gob smacked, especially Erk,

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALLY REBECCA!" he yelled. Serra suddenly smacked Erk upside his head.

"Erk! Look what you did! Now I or Priscilla has to heal him" Serra said obviously annoyed.

"Priscilla or I" Canas corrected her

"HELLO? This isn't about you! I don't see you with healing powers, Mr.IHaveNoHealingPowers" Serra replied stubbornly, completely forgetting about Wil and all his intense pain.

"Noodles….will prevail!" Wil said weakly, as Priscilla healed him. He stood up shakily but he just didn't have it in him to punch Rebecca back.

'She is after all, my childhood friend and archery partner is she not?' Wil thought and stared blankly at the bandana wearing archer in front of him, he could feel the power of noodles slowly lifting from his un-noodled powered body.

Rebecca felt so bad, 'what have I done? Corrupted by the power of curry I have punched my childhood friend Wil' Rebecca thought sadly. She lowered her fists, and suddenly hugged Wil so tight he couldn't breathe.

"I'm so sorry Wil! The power of curry blinded me, can you ever forgive me?" Rebecca said on the verge of tears.

"Can't…breathe…" Wil choked. Rebecca suddenly realised she was killing Wil and let go, she smiled at him and said,

"Isn't there some compromise we could both come to?"

Wil was about to say "yea we could just all eat noodles" when Lowen came back from the bathroom. He was dressed in a baggy giant robe and looked out of breath.

"I heard it all from my place in the forest" Lowen began and looked ashamed "but I was rooted to the spot and was powerless to help, but…" his eyes flashed dangerously.

Rebecca looked hopeful, Wil looked out of breathe, Erk looked unamused and everyone else looked hungry.

"Ever heard of…Spicy Noodle Curry?" Lowen said quietly and opened his robe to reveal an assortment of cooking utensils and ingredients. The crowd (that had gathered around over the period of time Wil and Rebecca had spent arguing) gasped.

Canas stepped forward hurriedly, as if someone else would steal his chance to tell everyone about Spicy Noodle Curry, and said intellectually

"Spicy Noodle Curry? That's a brilliant idea! Its taste surpasses all noodle and curry dishes by far, it is the king of all curry and noodles united! It was first invented by-" but he was cut off from Hectors yelling.

"I DON'T CARE WETHER IT TASTES LIKE HEAVEN OR WETHER IT TASTES LIKE PEGASUS POO! JUST MAKE IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE WE EAT YOU!" he could not keep quiet any longer, so he exploded.

"Right! Wil are you up for the challenge?" Rebecca said heroically and clasped Wil's hand.

"Sure am! We will fight the forces of evil and bad cooking together!" Wil yelled and strode off towards the camps kitchen triumphantly with Rebecca in tow.

A mighty cheer came up from the camp, "FOOD! HUZAH! HUZAH!" they yelled and went to their respective tents to prepare for dinner, leaving Erk and Serra there. Erk was stupefied.

"What the magical monkeys just happened?" Erk said bewildered.

"Oh lighten up Erky; dinner is on its way at last! Life is good…" Serra said enthusiastically and walked off to prepare for dinner.

Erk sat there grumbling, "the forces of bad cooking? What's wrong with these people? I might as well go see that they don't get up to anything stupid or burn themselves…" and he walked off following the 'chefs' (and I use the term Chefs very loosley)tracks.

* * *

Timmycheese: CHAPTER 1! It wasn't originally going to have chapters but I want to write a multi-chapter fic REALLY badly…and Erky had to join in on their adventure as well

Erk: Ignore the fact that there's no plot or point of this story and review, and I never asked to be on their stupid adventure

Wil: It's not st00pid! It's a learning experience.

Lucius: Tune in next time to see Wil and Rebecca fight the forces of burnt toast!

Timmycheese: And I promise spicier noodle curry action for all you curry/noodle fans out there!

Erk: No flames, And we know Lowen was OOC but he's supposed to be like all wise and stuff so ignore that too...


	2. The Burning

**SPICY NOODLE CURRY CHAPTER 2- The Burning**

Timmycheese: hel-lo

Erk: uh

Lucius: …Um…In this chapter…they try and build a fire?

Timmycheese: uh…yea! Anyone else want to add anything?

Lucius: THANKS for the reviews :D

Erk: poetry >.>

* * *

"Wait!"

A certain overly green haired cavalier voice stopped the trio in their tracks.

Rebecca, Wil and Erk slowed down and turned around to meet Lowen in his big, baggy, brown cloak.

"Lowen! Still got that funky cloak on eh?" Wil said cheerfully and smiled at Lowen.

"Ah, the Steadfast Wil! And the Lovely Maiden Rebecca, might I be as bold as to ask you if I can join you on your quest?" Lowen asked hopefully.

Erk looked at Lowen jadedly and said "…quest?" (A/N: You know jaded means bored, often because of being over exposed to something XD).

"Well, well…if it isn't the uptight mage Erk, you're joining our party aswell?" replied Lowen with an unpleasant tone to his voice. Lowen had it in for Erk ever since his refried beans got refried thanks to Erk's thunder tome.

"I'm not uptight!" Erk said in an uptight manner, Wil and Rebecca looked sideways at him and he quickly added "and I'm not joining their 'party', I was simply making sure that they didn't go off and burn themselves or something" Erk ended as he folded his arms and pouted silently.

"Right! Thanks Erk! Anyway we should arrive at the cooking area fairly soon…" said Rebecca as she studied the map. It had a big dot saying 'YOU ARE HERE' and a second big dot saying 'COOKING AREA'. Wil lent over Rebecca and looked at the map.

"'You are here'….hey, looks like we're here already! Gentlemen…prepare yourselves for the funkiest adventure of your lifetime!" Wil said triumphantly as he thrusted his fist into the air.

"We should take this one step at a time…making Spicy Noodle Curry is highly hazardous…" Lowen said wisely, Erk just rolled his eyes.

"So what do you suggest we make first Lowen sensei?" said Rebecca and bowed. Wil was confused and decided to copy Rebecca, Erk just stood there.

"Hm…seeing as we don't actually have any Spicy Noodle Curry making appliances, I figured we could invent one!" Lowen said smugly, obviously impressed with his idea. Erk just smacked his head in exasperation.

"Ok! You know what this means Wil!" Rebecca said and jumped up and down at Wil.

"It's time to…MONTAGE!" Wil, Rebecca and Lowen said together. 'What the heck is a montage?' Erk thought and decided to follow them anyway.

**---M----O----N----T-----A-----G-----E **

"Hey Erk I have some rocks! We could use these to make some sort of a heating mechanism!" Wil said excitedly, this was just one big adventure for him.

"...you mean fire?" Erk said sarcastically and slumped even harder against the tree he was leaning against. He thought his magic abilities weren't needed right then and there because Wil looked like he was having too much fun but decided to keep an eye on Wil all the same. 'Never leave Wil alone with fire' was a motto Lowen, Rebecca and he himself had agreed upon when they started the process.

Wil was about to say something when Lowen walked by and said to Erk, "Erk! Stop lounging around and do some work! If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem!"

"Yes, Fire, that's the one!" Wil said completely ignoring Lowen "Watch closely Erk…you're about to witness the miracle of Mother Nature herself". He banged the rocks together in hopes of the wood catching fire.

A little spark flew out and landed on the wood, which caught fire instantly. Wil also caught fire instantly.

"AH! I'm on fire!" Wil screamed and tried patting it out with his hand only to fail miserably. Screams of, "Die fire! OW, DIE FIRE! OWWW" could be heard across the field that they were cooking in and Lowen came running to help.

"Calm down, Wil! Ok? STOP, DROP & ROLL!" Lowen shouted, not daring to get close to the flaming Wil.

"Ah, I have the water to boil- WHAT THE….Wil?" Rebecca shouted louder than Lowen and threw the water on Wil. The fire went out instantly.

"Owie….' Wil moaned in pain. Erk just stood there, staring in disbelief at what happened. Luckily for Wil, Erk had some experience in the field of staffs and whipped out his Heal staff and Wil was back to his cheery fire-starting self.

While Rebecca was comforting Wil, Lowen shuffled over to Erk who was cleaning the sphere on the end of his Heal staff with a cloth. Lowen looked at Erk as if he thought that Erk was a nut for carrying a cloth with him everywhere, cleaning his staff whenever he used it and then Lowen remembered why he had walked over to Erk in the first place.

"Erk…I understand how you feel. You must feel powerless…empty inside even. You couldn't protect him. I understand completely, I had a bird once, such a lovely yellow canary. It used to sing to me everyday, but when that cat came…I…I-I was powerless to stop him" Lowen said as he chocked back a sob, and looked at Erk with droplets of tears hanging off the edge of his face.

"Huh….?" For once Erk really WAS bewildered.

"You said that you came on our quest to make sure that we didn't burn our selves, but just now…you…you failed in your duty to protect people from the fiery fires of hell…I share your pain" Lowen said and patted Erk on the back as if to say 'It's ok…I'm here for you' and left to check on Wil.

"…" Erk seriously reconsidered going back to Eturia right then and there and locking himself up in his room, and never coming out again if it wasn't for the fact that he would have to get his stuff back from his tent.

And his stuff was back at Eliwood's camp.

Which was surrounded by hungry people armed with magic, swords, axes, bows, lances and layers and layers of hungry, razor-sharp teeth.

'Be eaten or stay here with these…' Erk looked over at Lowen and Rebecca who were doing a merry jig to try and cheer up Wil 'people?'

Erk had a tough choice indeed

* * *

Timmycheese: well I finally finished…what do you think?

Erk: it was bad

Timmycheese: not you! Oh yes before I forget, Lucius who was this chapter dedicated to?

Lucius: Tori, one of Arianna's twisted pyromaniac friends.

Timmycheese: KEEP THOSE FLAMES A COMIN!

Erk: O.O no no no she didn't mean It like that! Only nice reviews!

Timmycheese: oh yea! Whoops…


End file.
